draclock
by ScratchKat
Summary: sorcerer au. sherlock buys drac john at market, from therea rocky relationship forms. multiple chapters, lemon later,mpreg and will include mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

John hated this, he hated everything. He sat in his cage and watched the humans walk passed him. His wings shimmered golden in the sun and his scales reflected the bright neon light. He was a small dragon, not even the size of a horse but his cage was still too small he couldn't move his injured wing or roll his muscles. They where stiff and he lost more and more of his old strength. He was injured in combat and they put chains around him to keep him trapped, not that he would be able to run let alone fight back. They took everything away and that's was the reason why he hated the humans. No one wanted him because he was injured, weak and dubbed unfit to be trained. Because of this he wasnt well enough trained to work in the mines so they sold him to this sales man, to rot away.  
Hunger and thirst made him wither over the last few months, the handlers having cut his rations. The dragon became weaker and weaker till he couldn't keep his form and changed into a human, people laughed at him and throwed things inside of his cage when the passed by. Even though he was made a laughing stock, John stood his ground and snarled back at them. He sat in the corner of his cage and growled at everyone who looked at his strange 'tattoos' which covered his left ,injured, arm. Most of the humans thought it was a tattoo but it was in fact his mating mark. He couldn't hide it and everyone could see the sharp corners and edges. Every dragon or human hid his or her marks which were usually small and simple. It was a private thing and no one should see these marks beside their other Half which John felt he would never find in this hell hole. One day a man in a long coat walked past and John looked up. He had never seen him here but something told him he was familiar.  
Sherlock grumbled and glared as he was forced to look through the stalls. He had been in his lab working on a new spell when Mycroft had startled him and...caused the room to go in flames. He kicked a stone around as he walked, his brother demanding he get a pet since he wasn't going to be able to watch him and work. Sherlock was fine with the extra freedom but of course Mycroft wasn't, the fat whale creature. He got to the section for Dragons, if he was to have a pet it might as well be interesting, he reasoned. He looked at each; some were huge while other small, some were obviously bread to be pet while others were captured. He stopped infront of a blondes cadged. He had obviously turned due to being too weak to hold his form and Sherlock grinned, not only was he interesting he was still too weak to stop his testing of new spells. Brilliant. "How much for the blonde? "He asked. He looked at John's mark and tightened the bandages around his own, it looked... He shook his head slightly at the thought and waited for the shop keeper.  
John watched the human pulling on the long bandage around his arm, he looked misplaced like he didnt want to be around others. The sales man came with a bright smile around the corner. " ah !… our desert dragon. I have very good price for you " he said and showed his brown teeth and his fake accent. John watched the scene and grew quiet, he knew what came next. The man used his leash to get him to move, the blond growled as he resisted but the enchanted leather of a wip hit his skin and made him yell out in pain. " you'll have your fun with him. He is strong and breaking him will be quiete a chellange. " the man said as John hung his head and his body burned with pain, forcing him into a change. His bones broke with a loud crack and his scales grew over his body. The dragon tried to breath fire towards the man but only some smoke escaped his muzzle and his heavy head dropped on the ground as his wings lay on his back as he panted heavily. " 5000 and you'll get one of these " he said and held a brand new collar and another leash out.  
Sherlock looked john over and checked his scales "3780. He's obviously weak and under fed. I'll have to get him shots and he's probably got germs from this place" he said as he looked around. "Not to mention you've been exploiting him so I doubt he's social" he said and crossed his arms while looking at him. He held out ghe money in cash " do we have a deal?"he asked and went to take the leash from him  
John couldn't hold his dragon form and changed back. he sat slowly up and watched the dark haired man.  
" 4000 and the germs are your problem " he said with a smirk. It didn't happen oftehn that he sold such an useless dragon. he wasnteven worth the little food he have him but now he could make good money out of him. " he is used to fight so his social skills were rubbish from the beginning " he said with a shrug and place the leash and a small whip in his hands. " we have a deal I guess "  
Sherlock paid him and took the materials. He put the wip on his hip and led John out " your wife is coming, you should hide your mistress"he told the salesman as he brought John out and led him to the mannor. It was almost an hour before they arrived at the mannor. It was four stories with three different wings. The house was dark stone with pillars and towering extensions. " Were here" he said as they went up the. Tree lined drive, holding the door open for him. Sherlock smiled and walked him in, glad to be away from other people . The floors were dark oak with hand carved crowning. A grand entrance stair case was in front of them with aa glass wall behind it leading to the lush gardens. " this floor is mostly for the library and the staff" he told him  
the salesman grew pale and nodded. not questioning his advice.  
John stood slowly up and looked at the ground and followed his new master silently. he had learned not to quiestion things. but the dragon tried to find hints where he was going to. he wasn't a slave and he would try to get away when he was healthier. the blond needed some food an then he was ready for his first try to escape.  
the house was gigantic as his master talked to him he nodded. " yes master " he said slowly and tried his best to seem obedient as they walked trough the halls.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and took off the leash " my name is Sherlock. " he said as he led John up the stairs and down a decorated halk to his room. It had worn wooden floors and tacky wallpaper. A large four poster bed was by a bay window with silk drapes. " I've rung for food to be brought up. Im assuming you like meat"he said and layed on his bed with a few charms scattered around as he worked on a new spell.

John stood awkwardly ear the oposit wall of his bed and watched him practise. He had seen wizards before but never so close. John watched him curiously and wondered  
What kind of horrible things he could do to him.  
" my name is John master sherlock " he said quietly. How he missed a proper meal. " thank you master sherlock. Everything is fine " he said and held his left arm with the right to hide the ugly black mark  
Sherlock looked up "my name is Sherlock. Not master Sherlock. Just Sherlock. There's wrapping in the drawr beside you. You can stop acting skittish. My brother just wanted me to get a pet. I have others I can test my charms on. You can use this bed at night since I don't sleep often. Do not make a mess and don't mess with my charms" he said as a surver brought in a tray of steak and potatoes with a custard for desert"that's yours" he told him as he set his curtains on fire  
John quickly walked over to the drawer and bandaged his arm. he let out a deep breath and felt far more comfortable with his arm covered.  
" I can sleep on the ground … it's your nest , uhm bed " he corrected quickly. John looked at the man who brought him food. but he couldn't look long at it as suddendly half of the room burned. " what have you done ?" he asked scared and ripped the curtains down and stepped with his bare feet on it to get the flames out. the fire couldn't burn his skin, it felt nice to feel the warmth again.

Sherlock shrugged "you still can. " he said and grinned as John put out the flame. "I work with the elements in my magic. " he held out his hand and a flame shaped into john, flapping wings and all. " see?"he said and let the flame move around the room. Sherlock got up and wrote down his findings quickly "I take it you haven't found a mate?" He said.  
John jumped back, his back hit the wall and he looked terrified at the man on the bed. the fire tickled on his skin but it wasn't his own kind if fire.  
" don't do that !" he growled in a rumbling sound.  
" I don't have a mate and I'm not interested in one ! " John skin stared to heat up due to the energy which came from Sherlock. it gave him some power. maybe enough to get away.  
Sherlock quenched his fire " fine "he said. He sat at a table and wrote down what he did " I was simply curious if you were away from anyone. Besides your drunk sister and abusive father" he said and smirked to himself. He lit a few other papers on fire before trailing ice on the.

John frowned " how do you know that ? did you read my file ?" he said and watched him closely. he wanted nothing more then to run but the food stood too close and he count resist as he walked over and took an large bite of the meat

" I deduced it"he said simply and turned to him "if you like I can get someone to fix your wing. I have to go out later " he said and stood up and went to the door  
" how ? ... I mean can you read thoughts because there is no way you simply saw that " John said quickly with his mouth full.  
" why ?… why do you care about me. why do you need me anyways ?" he asked fearfull  
" how you hold yourself and your behavior " he said. He smirked and looked at John "I catch criminals. It will be beneficial for me to have someone like you by my side"he walked over "admit it. You miss the rush of a chase. The thrill of the hunt" he crouched bu him " and I can share that with you. So, what will it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

John would never admit that but he really missed an adrenalin rush. " you have chosen the wrong dragon. I'm useless and not … I can't help you with your magic and I can hardly protect myself. " John said slowly and looked up from his food. The dragon looked sadly at the tall man with the icy eyes. " why are you so kind ? … you offer me your bed and that thing that keeps me going. " he said with a forced smile. " you offer me so much no one ever did something like that besides … he expects something in return. I'm your property you bought me. So … what exactly is my duty to work of my depts … or what ever this is. " he said fearfull and bit his lip. His right wing fluttered a bit as he pulled it closer against his back. He was sure catching criminals wasnt the only hung and the next best was to be a test subject. Sherlock shrugged " it'll piss my brother off. Besides I have found a new case. The man is elusive, dangerous, impossible to catch and interesting"he said and tossed him a file "one Gregory Lestrade" he said and showed him the photo of the man. Obviously well built and strong, wearing a leather coat and trousers as he lent agaiqhis bike with a cigarette between his lips. " that's him. He's targeting wealthy families. "He said. "I intend to capture him." John found his answer extremely short and meaningless. He frowned and looked trough the file. " and … what's so bad on him ?… he doesn't hurt them just taking stuff. Only humans … " he mumbled and looked at his picture. He was really well build and much taller then John was. " he looks like an gang member …" " true but he's wanted by many and he is notorious for avoiding the law. My sorces yell me he has half Dragon blood" he said as he went through the file " hopefully he'll be as idiot as the usual."he said.  
" they will put him in chains or kill him " John said quietly and placed the file back down. He didnt felt comfortable with the idea of hunting one of his own kind down and do these horrible things didnt felt comfortable with the idea of hunting one of his own kind down and do these horrible things to him. " when do we leave and track him down ?" He asked quietly tugging on his bandage. Which reached from his wrist up to his shoulder hiding his strange mark complitely . "He's half human so I don't know what they would do. I'll try and lure him here" he said and pinned the photo to the wall " so the game begins" he said. John nodded slowly and ate his meal while watching sherlock building a net of informations on the wall. He flexed his wings a bit but the pain became quickly too much and he had to stop. It was a pulsing pain which traveled trough his wing. The bulett wound had damaged his mark and made it impossible to track his dragon mate down like healthy dragons could.  
Sherlock looked at him and set his hand on John's shoulder "here. Now try" he said and used his skills to repress the pain that would usually scorch through John. He spread his fingers along the wing and admired it carefully. He was mindful of the mark as he let John stretch. He put his coat under John's wing to help keep it up, showing the bandages that coppied John's and went up to his shoulder. "Is that any better? " he asked and looked at john. Carefully helping him. At first John was completely stiff as Sherlock touched his shoulder and wings. He never allowed people to simply touch them but his hands were gentle and he could feel the magic spreading trough his body. the pain dissapired slowly and John could expand his huge brown/ golden wings.  
" much better thank you " he said with a bright smile and turned towards him. for the first time John looked at his bandage which covered his entire arm. he wondered what was under it. the dragon was sure Sherlock hide a scar or a wound. not his overly sized mark. because humans didn't had such things. Sherlock nodded "good. If you will be helping me I want you in the best condition possible"he said and wrote down what happened "you will be using this journal. Jot down the spell or charm and the affect they have"he said and caught John's stare. He cleared his throat as he stood. He pulled a sheet around himself as he walked around " I would ask you not to stare" he said as he moved around the room quickly to find a long sleeved shirt. He grabbed a purple silk shirt and pulled it on. John held the journal in his hand and looked quickly away. " I'm sorry … Ididnt want to stare " he said quietly he wasnt exactly sure what to write in this small book because he was only a dragon. He couldn't use spells. He could fly and breath fire and that was all. But still he would write the ones down he knew. Plants with magic and old charms he couldn't use. When he was done sherlock came back dressed in a purple shirt. Sherlock sat on the bed and tossled his hair as made vine crawl along the bed posts and curtain the bed as he layed back on the headboard and tossed a ball of ice in the air before melting it before freezing it again, going in that cycle as he tried to stay entertained. " by my calculations our target shall try and take rhe premises by midnight"he said as he moved the vines. " be prepared for him to fight back" he said. John watched him curiously before handing him the small journal over. " don't practise these spells. They are dangerous and can be used as wappon. The plants are save to use. But … be carefull with the spells they are old and only dragons can use them. I have no magical power beside healing … so " he said with a shrugg. " I'll change and stay by your side in case he starts an attack " he said in a low grumble. Sherlock looked at the spells and couldn't resist trying one. It ended up blowing out then roof and wall " fascinating" he said before the walls fixed themselves. He smiled widely and put the book on the shelf by his bed " just make sure you're able to move easily as I'm sure you can guess, this man will be tough to catch" he said as he sat up and looked to the Dragon . John frowned as the spell riped half of the house apart. " you never listen " he grumbled and changed. He expanded his wings before laying down and curling I to a ball beside the bed. He was tired and there was plenty enough time for a nap while sherlock practised some saver spells. The dragon had no interest in fighting against the other,maybe he could escape with him. Sherlock used a quick charm and moved John onto his large bed, resting his books on John's back as he took rubbings of johns scales and use John like a table. He used a few complex spells to animate a marionette. John cried out as his heavy body was lifted on the bed. He let out a growl and sattle s down with out an other word and let sherlock place books on his large back. His long tail moved lazily on the bed. He watched the marionette dance on the bed and smiled lightly. Sherlock concentrated and flicked his wrist and the doll was turned to a toy Dragon. Sherlock put it by John as he wrote down the spell and results. He bit on a pencil as he tried to work out how the Dragon's spells worked. He tapped his fingers on John's back as he thought, tracing the scales slowly. He wrote down there textures and feel as he traces them. John closed his eyes as sherlock stroked over his scales. He let out a pleased huff and stood up and walked closer to him and lay around his tall slim body. His tail sour round him and his wings stroked his back gently. " it's old valerian … the mother language of the dragons. " he explained and looked at his notes. " this one is for a healing ceremony … that one is to throw a fireball which you will not do in the house and the other … I don't know what he does or how it works. It comes from an old tale. " he explained and nudged his hand with his warm nose and huffed a small smoke cloud at him. " your mouth is blue from the ink " he said chuckling. Sherlock smiled and put a hand on his snout as he looked at the book "it's beautiful writing"he said and traced the letters. "Perhaps we can try and use that spell one time" he said and rubbed his head. He traced John's horns slowly before looking at his wings "you're quite large in proportion" he said and lent back on John. " maybe … but I would rather forget it. I don't have a good feeling with these spell " he said quietly. His compliment would make him blush in his human form but he could hide it very well under his scales. He let out an deep rumbling sound as he touched his brown horns. It was nice to have him close and feel his weight against him. " I'm larg enough to fight against others and small enough to fly " he said proudly. He was the perfect size in his eyes. Sherlock nodded in understanding as he tried to find similar lettering "you could teach me it some time" he said. He smiled as he heard the pride in John's voice "best of both it seems.I would like to see you fly sometime. It would be useful data should I have to fix you up later on"he said and traced the skin on his wings "amazing" he said. "You are actually the first Dragon born I've seen up close" he said and made more notes on John's physique. " it will take a while till I'm strong enough to fly but when it save I'll take you with me. You just have to hold on tight " he teased. " I hope you don't have to fix me up to often " he said quietly and stretched his wing to give sherlock an better look at it. He flexed his muscles and let sherlock feel how his body worked. " really? That'd be...amazing" he said with a grin. He poked and prodded at John's muscles as he measured John's wingspan and claw length before measuring his teeth and scales. He wrote down all his findings in a book that he dedicated to John and any Dragon information he found. " why do you need all this measures ?" He asked as sherlock measured his large, sharp teeth and frowned over to the wizard. The dragon looked curiously at the book and his writing. "Because If I'm going to have you around I want to know all about you" he said with a grin. "It's getting late. He will come soon"he said as he looked out the window with a bright grin " can he change ? " John asked slowly and stood up to stretch his legs and every single claw. ..." Why are you so exited ?" He asked curiously and jumped of the bed ready to face the other half blood


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think so. If he can only partially, wings maybe horna or slit tail. Not completely"he said as he held John's shoulder before suddenly they were in the cellar. " can only do that in the house" he said. As he prepared the shackles. There was an audible rumble of a bike before it cut out. "Fun" Sherlock grinned as Greg snuck in through the front and made his way down the stairs, gun pulled out and ready. He fired when he saw Sherlock and charged at him with a knife as he tried to fasten a gag on Sherlock so he wouldn't be able to cast any high magics. John blinked as he suddendly stood in his cellar. " amazing " the dragon whispered before the motorbike rumbled. Sherlock walked infront of him and was nearly hit by a bullet. John let out a old growl and went for the other dragon. he used his tail to hit his arm with the knife and send it flying trough the room. he stood protectively infront of Sherlock expanding his healthy wing to shield him. Greg let out and oomf as he hit the ground before growling and charging at the two. He swiped at them with his claws as he dove ro avoid Sherlock's spells. He pulled his wings around himself to stop John's attacks as he Tackled John. of corse he attacked his left side. John growled in anger and pain as he changed. he set half of the room on fire as he breathed fire. before he could unfold his wings John was already on him. he claws his sides and throwed him against a solid wall. Greg yelled out as the chains on the wall grabbed him and chained his hands above his head "let me go danm it!"he yelled in a thick Dragon accent. Sherlock frisk him and took all his weapons and grinned "looks like we have a new residence" he said as he looked at the halfling. Greg slammed his wings on the wall as he yelled and kicked the wall. "Let me go danm it!

John looked around. now was probably the best moment to escape. he wanted to be free like he was before. but he couldn't. the blond changed back into his human form his wings melted I to his back an his horns disapired. he couldn't move. not an single step. his eyes were fixed in the jelling dragon on the wall like a deer in the head lights. "Let me out god danm it!"he hollared as he looked at John "HELP!" he yelled and kicked. Sherlock turned to John and put a hand on his shoulder as he led him out of the basement and to the stairs. " you put a spell on me " John forced out. His head felt like it would explode any minute. The thought of an escape or helping the dragon started a pulsing pain in the back of his head. " you cursed me !" John cried out shocked that sherlock did this to him. Sherlock held up his hands "what part of elemental do you not understand? " he said, offended that John thought so lowly of him "if anything did it it'd be my brother. He is the one that deals with perception. " he said. He stepped away from John. "You should go back to the room. If Mycroft is involved then I don't want him near you" said flatly. John held his head in his hands and limped slowly up the stairs. he entered sherlocks room and collapsed in his bed with a loud groan. he pulled the sheets around him and tried not to whimper.  
John wondered who this mycroft guy was and why he did so horrible things to him. Sherlock tossed John some pills "those should help block him out" he said and sat perched on the table as he thought. Greg continued to yell and pound the wall as he watched the figure of the elder Holmes come down to see him, his head was pounding as Mycroft used his powers against the halfling. Mycroft had a smug smile on his lips and he walked down the stairs with his umbrella in his hand. he used his power on both dragons. while John was already nearly crying into sherlocks pillows the other dragon seemed more angry then in pain. " did you really think you could fool us ?" he asked as he stood infront of the dragon with a expressionless face. John whimpered and took some of the pills. Sherlock rubbed John's back and put a cold cloth on his head to help. Greg glared at the man and swung his claws at him " let me go you bastard!" He yelled and tried to kick him in the chest. "What the hell do you want" he snarled. " watch your language my dear friend. I'm the product of a marriage " he said firmly ad swirled his umbrella to increase the pain. John howled out in pain he cruled into his lap. the cold cloth was a kind gesture but didn't help against Mycrofts magic. " what do you want here ? huh ? or can you handle another swirl " smirking evil . Greg growled at the marriage comment .he glared and tried kicking him again as he struggled against his binds "it was supposed to be a simple theft" he said and growled.

Sherlock tries one of the healing spells john showed him. Johns body shivered as the pain dissapired slowly. the blond looked slowly up at him. " it's your brother … he tortures me instead of him " John whispered in a hoarse voice. Sherlock nodded "he is cruel. I'll have to charm my room again do you won't be affected in here" he said and went about charming the walls. "It should pass soon". John lay back and watched sherlock dance around and move his hands as he charmed the walls. Sherlock turned to john when he had finished " better? " he asked, John nodded. The pain was gone but he wasnt sure if this was a good thing or not. " what will he do to him ?" He asked fearfully.

Mycroft avoided his punch and looked cold at him. " see it as lesson. you don't bite into the leg of an wizard … dog " he said with disgust ringing in his voice. Mycroft stepped closer. " I should train you as my pet and teach you some obedience" . Mycroft whiped his face on a pure white tissue and glaced at him before hitting him with his umbrella hard enough to split his lip and buries his eye. " I should kill you for this !" He said in a louder voice not quiete yelling. The metal tip of his umbrella started to glow in a icy blue before he pressed it on his chest. Crystals formed on his skin and everything grew cold. Greg grit back a yell as he was hit. His pulled back as his scales were pushed out. It always hurt when they did this but it did help as a protection. They were like A sliver and red mixture that pointed at the tip but even with his scales he felt the burning cold. He squirmed and spat embers at Mycroft, unable to breath full fire. "Piss off!"he yelled and brought his leg up and kicked the umbrella away as he glared at Mycroft with his steal blue eyes. " why do you break in ? Do you want money ? Are your searching for informations ? Or are you simply stupid ?!" He yelled and used his hand, the room tempreture dropped to complite zero. His hands formed crustal s on his scales and skin where his long fingers touched his neck.

John jumped up. " he is killing him ! " he jelled as he felt his emotions. " ice … he uses ice on him. Sherlock stop it ! Please !" He cried out and stormed to the door to help the other dragon. Greg growled "no one trusts the Holmes and you don't even need all this money" he growled as he began to shiver. Sherlock groaned and followed John. When they walked down the temperature drop gave him a headache, making him slightly dizzy. He glared at Mycroft before using a quick spell and dropping water on his head which froze quickly due to the temperature drop. Sherlock kept his focus on john and Greg as he tried to keep them both warm while keeping an eye on his brother, the ordeal quickly draining him. John nearly felt down the stairs as the pain came back. The cold made him bit on his lips as he run into the basement. " stop it !" John jelled despredly.  
" and why do you need our money !" He jelled as his brother dropped water over his hand. It force and made it him unable to pull his hand back. He glaced at his younger brother and used his other to push John into the nearest wall,His wing cracking loudly causing him to howled in pain. He breathed fire which melted the ice and made him sweat slightly from exerting such energy.  
Anger filled him as he faced two dragons and his younger brother. John quickly rushed to Gregs side even with his broken wing he was able to fly the few feet. Greg yelled out as Sherlock released him and he crumpled to the floor, clutching his chest "Mycroft take off the mental swirl or I'll freeze you here" he said. He turned to Greg and John " and do not ever touch John again or I will destroy this entire mannor with you in it" Sherlock said darkly. "Now, undo the swirl"he said as he used his own magic to heat the room up. " please tell me that you don't care for him " he said in a disapointed tone. " he is a dragon, a slave nothing more and the other broke in. " he said coldly. The pain in his head dissapired and John turned around and kneeled besid the other. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked worried at his chest. John changed into his dragon form and picked him up. " he is freezing … his heart " John said and looked worried at sherlock. mycroft picked his umbrella up and shrugged " it's his punishment " he couldn't stop or heal the damage he had done anyway. John knew he had to heal him but he couldn't with the dangerous brother around. "I do not care for him, i simply do not like you touching my things" Sherlock glared " and shouldn't you be gorging yourself and denying your weight"Sherlock snapped was he went over and surrounding the two dragon's in fire to try and warm them. "Or is it the time when you get your wallet and ring up a call boy since no one would go near you willingly" he said and turned to the two dragon's and using a spell to lift them and used the levitating spell to move them to the stairs and carefully moved them up to the platform. Mycroft growled at his brother. " you are protective ? Oh sherlock caring is a weakness and the greates disatvantage !" He said chuckling and dissapired into a cloud of smoke. John hold still as he moved them into his room. He placed the other dragon on the soft bed and pulled the blankets around him. He changed into his human form and tried to warm his body. " it will be allright. Okay ?" He said softly and heated his body up and sat close beside him. His wing surrounded him like a heat blanket  
. Sherlock got some herbs and made a Paste before smearing it on their wounds. He fixed John's wing and set his bed on fire. He turned to John "vit won't hurt either of you, the bed is enchanted. You'll feel the warmth though" he said and stepped out to speak to Mycroft Greg slowly started to warm up and stopped shaking. The red in his scales getting brighter before pulling back under his skin. John thanked sherlock for helping him with his wing. He stayed close to Greg in case he felt unconscious. The heat surrounded them and it felt … nice. Johns muscles relaxed and the cold dissapired. Greg opened his eye and looked at John before turning away and wrapping his wings around himself. " it's okay … sherlock won't hurt you and I'm … one of your kind. " he said quietly. " Greg ?… I'm John " he said with a warm smile. Greg growled "you're a pet. You let them tame you" he said and swatted John with his wings. John growled. " I'm not tamed to his pet. I'm here one day and I try to figgure out how to escape. I wanted to use the opportunity when you cause a small distraction but … I don't leave my kind back " John said " I want to be free like you " Greg snarled "I'm not your kind. I'm no one's kind, im not a Drak or a human"he said "you should've run. You could still get out now"he said " you are my kind. You have dragon blood in your venes. Come with me … I can fly you out and you can help me hide. " John said slowly. Greg moved and got up, putting a hand over where the ice had been. "I told you I'm not part of your kind" he said and coughed heavily. "If you're gonna run then do it. Don't wait for me" he said and stumbled out the door, going for his bike.

" he's a theif. You over reached "he said. Mycroft sat on his wodden desk. " he spit at me !" He said angrily. " what happens if he get away with this sherlock ? More will come and we will be seen as weak ! I defended myself " Sherlock looked at him "he was chained and caught. You went down meaning you initiated it. "He smirked "you were interested "he deduced. "He got passed the security, the gate, even your defense. You were interested" Mycroft grew silent. There was no point in laying. " yes. I was interested how an half blood could pass my security system on his motor bike. " he said bitterly. " I wanted to know he did it and why "  
Sherlock smirked "for someone who excels in ice, you seem to be melting. Attempting to find a goldfish again? " he asked as he walked around Mycroft's frozen office, dragging a finger along the wall as he put flames under the ice. "You haven't given up on finding who completes your mark" he said.  
Mycroft could only chuckle. " no one completes my mark and you know what happened to the last ' goldfish ' I think he is still in ice " he said pleased and leaned back. " there is no mate for me and there is no point in searching. But enough of that. What about you ? A dragon really ? That's unusual even for you my dear brother. " he said to mock him. Sherlock smirked " and yet you went out of you're way to see this one" he said as he turned on his heel "neither human nor Dragon, makes about as much sense as a human with a mark. "He said "I can see why you'd be interested. And yes a Dragon. If I was forced to get a pet it may as well be interesting" he said with a smirk. "Very interesting" Mycroft covered his emotions well as he spoke with his brother. Of corse he wanted to find his soul mate… even as child he always searched but he had given up hope until he saw the stange silver haired man. There was something on him … but it could never work out. " he was interesting but the ice will kill him … sooner or later " Sherlock watched Mycroft carefully " no it won't. Like I said, John is interesting. He had a healing spell. Countered your ice and worked." He said,more to ease him than anything as he went to the door and grabbed Mycroft's umbrella " he fought back. Should've been begging in fear. And he fought back against you"he looked back. At him "that's a first"he said with a smirk and walked out. " he is interesting indeed" mycroft said as he looked at the ball of ice in his hand, dripping slightly as it melted "very"

John followed him out of the room. " don't de silly " he grumbled and changed. " I can't fly properly with my wing… but I will be able to run and flap a bit. Your bike is to loud and too slow " he said and picked him up and placed him gently on his back. He remembered his promise to sherlock and felt bad … which was strange. He felt sad that he left sherlock who cared and gave him so etching to eat. He knew the wizard cared about him in a … way. He even looked after him when he was howling in pain. He played with the thought to stay but shook his head while running out of the mension. Greg ignored John and ran down before grabbing his leather jacket with his keys and bike before tearing out of the mansion. "May be loud, but she's quick " he said as he begrudgingly slowed by John to give him the chance to get on. Sherlock had gone outside to collect herbs and bark, taking off the wrapp around his mark to use as something to carry the samples. His mark showed clearly in the late day sun, the thorn and twisted metal patern that went to his shoulder from his wrist with sharp corners and spikes that contrasted the looping smooth lines. He was just grabbing the last samples when he saw John running away. He frowned dispite himself, letting his eyes lock with John's before falling to the ground as a sharp pain ripped the our him and looked away. Knowing from the beginning that John craved freedom more than anything but this hurt...was something new. John rolled his eyes and changed back ( again ). He sat on the back of his motor bike and held on his hip as they took of. He had never expected to see sherlock in the garden collecting herbs. On top of that with his bandage of. Even from the motorbike he recognised the sharp lines on his arm and he felt something pull on his heart. It couldn't be his soul mate. It was impossible … John watched him dropp on his knees and in the same moment sadness and guilt overwhelmed the dragon. He wanted to stay,to be free and to be with sherlock but that would never work. Sherlock bought him as slave even when he never treated him like one. John wished he could change things. Maybe if they had meet different he could be his true would mate or friend but there was so much between …. He tightened his grip on his hip and turned his head away. He couldn't bear the heartbreaking sight.  
Mycroft watched the scene and grew worried about his brother. No one deserved such a painfull fate


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock felt his heart break and his mark burn as John went out of his sight. He stood there, gripping his now painful mark before yelling and touching the gardens, watching as it all went up in flames before sitting amongst the flames and ashes. He yelled out as the flames roared around him. Greg sped the bike down the road and to a rundown shack. He hid the bike in the forests around it and walked in "it's not much but it's safe." He said.  
John followed him quietly. He held his arm with his other. The mark burned and as he pulled on the bandage he saw the lines shimmer in a red he had never seen before. " he is supposed to be my soul mate " he whispered and looked over to the dragon. " I left him … I'm not supposed to leave …" he whimpered like in trance. His head felt fuzzy and a strong head ache started to form. Greg turned to him " the human? " he asked confused " there's some cream in the fridge that should help" he said as he tossed his jacket on a ragged couch that was across from a radio. In another corner was a tattered mattress. " you miss him or somethin? I mean...he bought you"he said John pulled his body over to the dirty mattress and collapse on it. It felt like fire pulsing trough his arm. " the mark … forces me to go back " he whispered and yes he missed sherlock. He saved his life when he bought him. Greg looked at him with pity and ran a hand threw his hair " would painkillers help?" He asked as he paced around the small shack."ugh...I could take yoy back"he said. " I did convince you to leave so I should be the one to take you back"he said. Johns body cramped on the small bed. " n-no … they would keep you. " he whispered in pain and pulled himself slowly up into a sitting position. " I go … on my own " he whispered panting. " you are save here … and I … " John swallowed heavily and stood up limping his way towards the exit. Greg picked him up "you risked your life for me back there. May as well return the favor right?" He said as he set John on the bike and sat behind him as he started it " you said we stick together. Might as well hold true to that"he said as he kicked the stand up and drove back to the place he had just escaped. He stopped out front the gates " think you can walk from here?" He asked as he let John walk in before growling at the ice that froze his wheels to the ground. "Aight, you froze my bike you prat. You want me to run so you can freeze my boots too?" He asked and kicked his feet up on the handle bars. John felt like in trance. his hands tightened around Greg as he drove back. he saw everything trough half closed eyes happen. his mark glowed in a deep red and made him whimper. he should have never left Sherlock. he could only hope he wouldn't feel the same pain and would take him back with out a too harsch punishment. when they stopped infront of the large gates he nodded as slipped of walking towards the mansion. " Sherlock ?" he whispered as someone came. Mycrofts coat was covered in ice so angry he was. " what have you done !?" he yelled at the dragon and froze his bike. " let me to him " John whispered.  
" I should turn both of you into ice blocks !" "Go ahead. Let your brother keep howling in pain. I'm guessin...rich family so...he try heroin or cocaine to stop the burn?" He said and pointed to the whimpering John "congratulations, I found your brothers mate. Guess ya ow me huh? I'll take you lettin us go" he said as he looked at Mycroft and smirked. He handed John a bottle of painkillers "take three. They're strong so it'll lessen it to a dull throb" he said. He turned back to Mycroft " so Elsa, what's it gonna be. " he asked as he turned his head towards the yelling as flames engulfed the mannor before dying down " danm...boys got some oomf when hurt huh?" He said. John nodded and took one pill out and swallowed it dry. He wanted to share the other remaining two with sherlock. He pulled his bandage lose and showed his brother his red mark. It looked like a burning as he limped closer. " let me to him " he bagged at the ice man. " he took it on his own. Just another weakness of him " mycroft grumbled and looked with a frown at the smaller man. " I'm not sure if you should see him like this " he said bitterly but moved away and let John pass. John climbed the way up the stairs and gave his best not to fall trough the burning floor or get hit by falling pices. " sherlock ?" He asked chocking as thick smoke came out of his room as John knocked at the door. Sherlock was inside his room scratching at his burning mark. It felt hotter than any fire he could muster and glowed a deeper red. He stayed curled up as he heard a knocking at the door, almost inaudible over the roar of the flames. The door knocked down as the fire burnt the hinges off completely. Sherlock was destroying the house faster than it could fix itself. As John walked in his mark cooled and he began to feel better physically, though still hurt emotionally. " sherlock ? It's me John " he said and walked over the door. He saw him laying on the bed and bit his lip. " I'm so sorry. " he whispered honestly and sat done beside him on his burning bed and placed his hand on his shoulder. He could feel his mark stop burning and he took an deep breath. " I'm sorry for leaving you. I didnt know … I just wanted to be free and I was scared… forgive me please. You can punish me if you like but please take me back " he said and lay down beside him and cruled his body around the other. It was what he would do as dragon so why not as human ? Sherlock was still shaking from the pain his mark brought him. Unlike John, his body wasn't made to handle that extreme of a reaction. He had blacked out when John finally relived the pain completely and lay slumped on John, his flames subsided and the house slowly began to fix it'self. Sherlock naturally used his magic to drop the temperature in the room to try and numb the residual burn of his mark, but nothing got rid of it entirely. John looked at him and stroked his cruls of his forehead. " I won't leave you again " he promised and picked sherlock up and held him in his arms. He hold hand with the wizard and took his pain I to his body and both of their marks slowly turned back to normal. He held him a bit like he would hold a child but it didnt matter. He waited till everything was rebuilder and he could sit down on his bed and stroking over his back. Sherlock's breathing slowly evened out and he relaxed against John, curling his body around John's and pulled John's arm as held it tightly. John smiled and held his soul mate in his arms. He cnuddled him and stroked him. He wanted to make him feel comfortable. He felt bad for leaving him alone. He had cursed all this, but when he woke, he'd make it up to him.

Mycroft walked closer to the other. " I don't own you a thing ! John came back on his own he didnt need you " he growled. He couldn't help himself as he looked at his wrist and saw the bandage Greg glared back " he could hardly walk! If not for me then he wouldn't even be here"he said as he noticed the bandages Mycroft's wrist and shook his head. " show me your mark " mycroft demanded suddendly and stepped closer. " show me and I let you go " Greg looked at Mycroft "unfreeze my bike first and I will" he said and put his feet on the ground " I'm a man of my word" he said as he waited with his hand on the bandages, slowly taking them off but keeping them covered " Fine " he said and waved with his hand and unwrapped his bandage and showed the other his mark Greg showed Mycroft his mark or archs and dipping lines that wrapped one another as it went around his wrist and wrote it'self along his hand and fingers. Greg refused to look at Mycroft's mark, not willing to accept that he had escaped almost twice and now he may be bound to his would-be-captors. Greg glared are you "fucking serious?" He asked exasperated "no way. Not a bloody chance! " he shook his head and started his bike " you tried to kill me. There's not a chance ill stay here" he said "now move". mycroft made no move. " if you go you will feel the same pain like Sherlock and John " e warned not afraid to feel te burning. " have fun then " he said and turned around. at last he knew who his mate was an now he could work on it. " I'd rather be medicated and in pain than be some pet that you fuck" he growled and took off down the road, gritting his teeth as he felt the burn and almost crashed his bike as his arm cramped. He was forced to stop his bike as he gripped his arm and growled In pain and anger at being trapped again. " I'm not that bad Gerogery " he said and watched him leave. mycroft had no problem with the burning of his mark he simply used his cooling magic.  
he used his spells to teleport him to Greg. he smiled smugly over to him. " you can't escape your fate. come home with me. I offer you a proper home with out duties just be around me ". Greg glared at him "why the hell would I give up my freedom for the likes of you?!"he said and punched Mycroft in the face "you bloody bastard! " he said and glared at the mark, never thinking he'd ever see his mark as a leash to hold him back. He yelled and swung his fist into the tree beside him as he slumped down on the ground, never having felt so trapped in his life. " because I offer you a save place to stay and work … legal work " he said before his fist hit him hard. He tasted blood on his spit lip and held his cheek. No one ever punched him like that. He looked sadly at the man beside the tree " I searched my hole life for my soul mate but it seems like I have non. " he mumbled and turned around. In the next moment he was gone. He stood in his study and crystals creeped up the wall as anger and disappointment filled him.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg hit the tree hard as the sudden rip of pain scorched his mark causing him to scream out. He yelled yelled until his voice was raw and broken. He panted as tears streamed down his face and his arm went numb and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. When he worke he looked around and groaned as he realized he had been brought inside and to a study. Danm.  
DANM THAT ICE FAIRY AND HIS MAGIC AND HIS FUCKING MARK! He thought in a rage. " I told you to leave him !" Mycroft yelled at John. " but you can't leave him like this !" John said and entered the room. " hey …" he said awkwardly. " sherlock is still sleeping and … I found you and brought you here. You looked prity bad and mycroft explained me what happened … uhm " John said quietly and sat down beside him. " if you don't want the mark … both of you have to agree and I will destroy you bond. It will hurt physical and mental but … you will be free. Mycroft is like sherlock … he isn't bad just strange that's all. Maybe you can get along with each other. A friendship would be enough… you don't have to be with him …" he said quietly  
"The bloody bastard tried to kill me! " he said and sat up. "I'll stay in the room with him but that's it" he grumbled. Sherlock stumbled in, his hair a mess and skin paler than normal " if you'll be here I can help you get your things. I can enchant a charm for you ap Mycroft can bring you there and back with your things"Sherlock said.  
Greg nodded slowly "alright. Sounds decent"Greg said. John looked worried at sherlock. They haven't spoken since he left him back. He didnt know how he held him …  
Mycroft came in. " you things are downstairs in the hall " he said emotionless and walked away. His face was burised and he couldn't stand the others looking at him. " thank you " John said after him and stood back up. He held his head low as he stood infront of sherlock. " why didnt you tell me ?" Greg waited till Mycroft was gone before running out to his tattered things. He found his small box of belongings and unravled a soft cloth from inside "good boy champ" he said down to the white ball of fluf with violet eyes that was his sole friend. He set the tiny fox kit on his lap and dug arounvw for the bits of meant he had gathered for the pup.

Sherlock looked away "im a human.I'm hated enough without others knowing and until last night it wasn't useful information"he said as he pulled bandages out of Mycroft's desk and wrapped his arm again. "You ran. You saw and you ran. A perfect example of why I keep it hidden" he said. " I don't hate you and I would have never done what I did if you told me. " John said slowly. " I'm sorry … I'll take my punishment " he said quietly and closed his eyes. His old master used the whipe on him when he even moved to much in his cage he just hoped sherlock would do it quick. Sherlock snorted "you saw and you ignored it. You only came back so you wouldn't hurt" he said. He looked at John and shook his head " the room is yours. Dinner at six"he said and walked out, nudging john slightly but nothing more as he walked the empty halls that he called home. " I didnt saw it … I would have … you don't want me anyways… I'm your slave nothing more. Something to study and then throw away " he said before sherlock left. He watched him leave and looked around

Mycroft stood in an corner and watched him silently. He watched the small fox and Greg before he dissapired to get better meat for the  
PUp and a bottle of milk. " here … we have formular in the kitchen you can use everything " he said and placed it down beside him. " you aren't trapped here. You can do what ever you want " Greg let the fox take some of the meat but he wouldn't touch it. "It's prison. Maybe there's no bars or warden but I'm not feer. I can't leave or I get crippling pain, I never chose to be bound to you and you already tried to kill me. " he said annoyed as he picked up champ who growled at Mycroft though it sounded more like sqweaking. "Yay for being a mutt. All the disadvantages and non of the perks" he muttered as he grabbed the box, pup and a blanket before walking off to find somewhere to put his things down  
. " you brok in and I didnt know you were my should mate. I'm sorry " he never ever apologised but the ice man was really melting. He watched him leave and walked back into his room freezing everything in two centimetres of solid ice.

"Yeah well neither did I" Greg snapped as he continued to wander before finding John's room.  
The room was small with a double bad in the corner. John heard Greg walking past and he opened the door for him. " w-would you come inside ?… I don't want to be alone " he whimpered he saw the small fur ball and stroked his head gently. " he is a cutie " John said with a small smile. " you could stay here … sherlock doesn't want me around and the hall were mycrofts room is covered in ice " John said, Greg nodding in response and smiled as John pet the fox " I call him champ. Show him your roar champ"Greg said and the smal pup sqweaked at him loudly "very menacing" Greg smiled and nodded as he walked in " why don't we go outside yeah? Little morw room to breath. Besides then you can see champ's leaf hunting skills" Greg smiled. " I don't know if I'm allowed to but … sherlock is already mad so I think I can risk it " he said and chuckled at the pup. " I'm shivering in fear !" He said and let him nibble on his finger.  
" little champ " John said beaming and smiled at the small fox. He could forget all the problems he had as he looked down at him. " I would love to see your hunting skills I'm sure I can pick up a few things " John said to cheer both of them up . Greg smiled as they walked out. The grounds were still burnt but further back it was still green. He walked over as champ swung his fluffy tail behind him. Greg sat down and let champ roam around. The grass was taller than champ so he had to prance and hop to get around as he chased leaves and tripped over his own tail as he tried to catch bugs. Greg smiled and laughed at him "good job. You almost caught that one" he cheered. John sat down besid him and chuckled as the small fox jumped trough the grass. " there ! He caught a butterfly !" John said beaming and watched the pup eat it hungrily. " he is a true hunter !" John said chuckling and lay Into the soft grass. Greg smiled as the pup went into a sneezing fit as the grass tickled his nose. Champ rolled around and curled up in a pile of leaves amd chewed on a stick he had foun. His attention snapped as a frog hopped by and champ followed, happily hopping behind it. John smiled and watched him. He couldn't believe that a small fox was so active. " we're did you find him ?" He asked curiously.  
Greg sighed sadly "in the forest. His mum was dead in a trap and it was clear that the other kits starved to death. I heard this quiet crying from a hole by rhe mum and found champ in it. He was hardly bigger than a leaf when I found him". " oh that's so sad … I shouldn't have asked " John said quietly. " but you are a great papa… he looks healthy and strong " he said and picked him up to cnuddle him lovingly. Greg nodded "yeah...but he's a fighter. Had the odds against him and now he's here and still kicking. I'm so proud of him" he smiled " champ the little adorable fighter " he said and ruffled his fur. " we can pick pock some food out of the kitchen for him. I'm sure it taste better them butterflies " he said chucking and handed him half sleeping pup over Greg smiled " sounds good" he said as he carried the pup in his hand and back inside "he's still so small. I think he was the runt"v he said as they went to the kitchen and he set the pup down in the sink to splash around as they looked for something good to eat As much as greg liked John so far he still felt more comfortable feeding champ himself so he was thankful when John gave him the meat. He smiled to the soggy pup and fed him the meat John watched them smiling and leaned against the counter. He could never hurt the pup but he could understand Gregs feelings. He was so over protective. Greg smiled and fed the pup aĺl the food before taking him out and drying him off. He chuckled as the pup fell asleep in his hand and snored softly he is realy adorable like this " John said smiling and made some tee for them

Sherlock went to Mycroft's office and knocked before appearing inside " I was kind and he ran away. Why? " He asked. "I treated him like a friend. Gave him my bed. Gave him food and spoke to him as a person and not a pet yet he ran away. Why"he asked as he began to pace. " because he doesn't trust you sherlock. He will never see you as friend or mate because you bought him. I don't know what you have to do to make him stay. " Mycroft said simply. " I nearly killed my would mate what does that say about my character. I force him to stay like you do with John. I never imagened the univers being that cruel " Sherlock sat on the floor as he animated some ice figurines and got them to slide around on the floor. " I don't know what to say to make up for it. I can't return him and meet him properly. Hell, I can't even let him go or we'll both be hurt. " he said and looked down disappointed " yeah. ...that will be hard to make up for. " he agreed " maybe. ...try and show the best of yourself? " he suggested. " there you have your answer little brother " Mycroft said and created a small ice dragon which fly trough the room. " but it isn't that easy with Greg. He hates us in general. Hell, I don't even know why he broke in. It wasnt for money there are easier ways for that. I can't make it up to him how I treated him that best would to break the bond complitely. " he said quietly. The dragon landed by sherlocks feet and nudged him.  
" I just said what I can't do. That's not an answer"he grumbled as rhe ice Dragon nudged him. He got his figurine to pet the Dragon and blew air so it could fly again " i don't know. I gave John his own room, I'll furnish it when I leave. Perhaps you find common ground with Greg. Get a pet perhaps. " " oh brother mine you see but don't realise. " he said with a smile and creates a smaller ice dragon who danced around them. He sat beside the dragon in the air and then on  
Sherlock's human on the ground. " try to be kind to him. And with that I don't mean giving him a room I mean doing things with him. He promised you a fly go out and show him the forest, explain him our megic maybe you find a pup to take care but don't make him feel like he is the one. Show him that he isn't a slave anymore " Sherlock sighed as he watched his person go down and made an ice Dragon of his own to prowl Mycroft's desk before making it look like Greg as it walked around with a small snowball following like the pup " I am trying. It's just difficult. I don't know what I'm supposed to treat him like. I mean, I don't exactly know what you're supposed to do with friends" he muttered. " just … I don't know sherlock. Just be yourself. " he said slowly and watched the human walking around. " I try that too but … it doesn't work. I just hope he stayes. That would be enough for me. " he said and leaned back into his chair nipping on his whiskey. " you two have a bond " he said to cheer him up and give him hope. Sherlock chuckled " and you two have a mutual hatred of you" he said " maybe try and make friends with the pup. He seemw to love that thing. Could help you"he said with a half smile. " it seem so yes " he said quietly. " it growled and snarled at me. He has the same personality like you I think. " he said to tease him. But he would try it out maybe he could convince the pup not to bite him. Sherlock chuckled " I'd say give it an advanced spell book but then you'd really be in over your head" he smiled. "I figure if you get along with the pup then greg may tolerate you"he said. Sherlock nodded "best of luck. I have a room to decorate so ta for now. Unless you'd like to help. We can get a room ready for Greg after" he said as he stood. Mycroft stood slowly up. " no … I decoratie their rooms while you look after them. They are in the kitchen " he said quickly and picked his umbrella up. He wanted to make it as comfortable as possible fore Greg and John. " I want to decorate John's room. "He said stubbornly as he crossed his arms " ill stay with them while you watch them." Mycroft frowned. he had never seen his small brother so caring. he stood up and teleported himself into the room where gregs stuff stood on the ground. he changed the walls to make the room larger. he added an other huge double bed and a large window front. he keept everything bright with warm colours. he deduced it would be the best thing to let Sherlock create John room so he let the other bed dissapire.


	6. NOTICE

just a note: i might not post as frequently. I will make you guys a deal. 5 reviews and ill post then or when i have a chance. till teh, Ta!


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock walked to the kitchen and sat at the table as greg found a cloth and dried off champ, his fur poofing out so he looked like a fluff ball. Greg chuckled as champ tripped around, unable to see through his fur. Greg smiled as champ layed on one of the warm tea bags and licked it happily. Sherlock watched the two before clearing his thoat " your pet is very entertaining. John could you make me a cup of tea as well?" John smiled and placed a soft towel on the counter and formed a small nest. He sat the tipping pup inside and stroked his head. " it's saver for you in there " he said softly and smiled to Greg. As the blond saw sherlock his smile died." His name is champ " John corrected and turned around to make him a cup as well. With out a word he handed him the cup with his head down. He wasnt sure how to react or act around him Sherlock took the cup "thank you" he said and sipped it. He smiled and made another champ out of vines and leaves before animating it. The replica nuzzled and layed with champ who yipped at it and nuzzled back. Greg looked uneasy at the replica but didn't take it since champ seemed so happy with it " no problem " John said awkwardly and turned around and chuckled at the sight of the pup playing with the replica. Mycroft joined the group in the kitchen and frowned at the pup. " Greg… your room is finished " he said simply and looked over to sherlock. Sherlock nodded to Mycroft and slipped out of the room quickly, always feeling quezy after teleporting, and went to John's room. He made the room larger and the bed bigger so he could stretch out in either form. He made the walls earth tones and filled the wardrobe with a mix of comfortable jumpers and trousers. He left John's ownership papers on the dresser with the proper documents making John free and an official citizen. He put a wallet with some money beside it incase John went out. He lined the shelves with medical and war books with some fiction and a few of his own personal favorites. He copied Mycroft again and made the outside wall a large window with a balcony that he could walk out on should he wish. After he was done he put a lock on the inside of the door and left the key on the handle before going back to the kitchen where champ was begrudgingly getting a bath. John and greglookadafter the pup as he sat in the sink and swam in circles around. Even mycroft looked and smiled at the sight. " you should take him to the pool … he can swim properly in it " he suggested offenhandly. " I can show you the way, our mother created it in the basement. Hot springs warm the water and … it's nice. He will like it " he said and hoped he could bring them downstairs. The place was nice to relax and he hoped to show greg his other side , the warmer one.  
John looked around and wondered where sherlock was. " where is he ?" He asked slowly. " he decorates your room. He insisted to do it himself " he said. " my room ?" John asked unsure. " yeah … just go too him John " John nodded and walked trough the long halls towards the small room where he stayed with Greg. Greg watched Mycroft carefully before nodding slowly " fine"" he grumbled and held champ. He hadn't been in a nice place in a while but he never thought he'd actually be invited. Normally he'd have to break in but...this was okay. Mycroft smiled and leaded him trough the house. He walked down the longs stairs and turned the fires on. Candles burned around a small lacke which came out of a huge rock under the house. It was hot and the water looked romantic between the candles and the rocks in the huge den. Greg looked around and smiled at the sight, feeling a slight pull towards Mycroft. He shook his head, no. He was a prisoner. It was probably just a scam anyway. He bit his lip, the ginger was handsome... Greg smiled and let champ paddle in the shallow end.  
Mycroft offered him one of his rare smiled. " you can go in with him. I'll stay outside " he said firmly and sat down on a close rock and watched the pup. Greg sighed and bit his lip slightly "I...I can't exactly swim...so I'm not exactly fond of the water" he said embarrassed. " we'll … water ist my element. But you don't have to be afraid. " he said and walked over to him. " I can teach you if you like. I won't let my mate drown " he said teasingly and tugged his suite of his shoulders and kicked his shoes of. He walked into the warm water in his shirt and trousers holding his hand out for the other. Greg looked at Mycroft carefully as he walked into the water smoothly. "...fine" he grumbled and slowly slid into the warm water, champ paddling over and licking his arm and hands. Mycroft smiled at him and held his hand in his own. Champ ignored him and swam around Greg. " don't be afraid. It's easy just look at champ. Everybody can swim move your legs and push the water aside and then you move your legs " he said and guided him into the deeper water. Greg nodded and did as was suggested. It worked for a few moments before his wings twitched and got caught in the mess before he went under and he began flailing. Mycroft frowned and reached into the water and pulled him up by his shoulders. He pulled him against his chest and swam back. " I'm sorry …" he mumbled and held him up. Greg coughed up the water and climbed out before sitting on the side, glaring at his wings before shaking himself dry. "Hate it" hw grumbled to himself as he looked at the almost offending patches of scales that we're now an aqua colour as he took his shirt off to dry, his scars showing brightly. Mycroft stepped out and sat down beside him not brothering with his dry closes. He used an spell to dry both of them in minutes even champ who climbet out and set beside Greg was dry and fluffy. " I nearly drowned as child. I hate water as much as you do but I learned to controll it ".  
Greg snorted and took back his now dry shirt and set champ on his lap " yeah. At least people didn't try and drown you"he grumbled. " did they try to drown you ?" Mycroft asked slowly and looked worried up. you aren't a disgrace " mycroft said quickly and stood up. He wasnt an ideot ! How was he supposed to know about this. The ginger man was deeply hurt by his words and turned away. His hands formed cristals on his skin as he tried to stay clam. Greg sighed and picked up champ and nuzzled him "let's go find you something to chase. How's that sound buddy"he smiled as he stood. Mycroft walked back into his office and smashed the door close turning everything into ice as he sat down on his desk.

" sherlock ?" John asked slowly and pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks. He looked trough the beautiful room with his mouth open. " you did this for me ?" He stuttered with wide eyes. He saw the books, the huge bed and … his papers. John walked slowly over to the desk and looked at them. Sherlock nodded back. He nodded slightly. He had kept Greg's side the same and merged the colours in the middle. " I did...the papers just need your signature" he said John looked at the papers and found no words for his current feeling. He closed the folder and turned around. " thank you " John said with a bright smile and crossed the room. " you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you sherlock ! For all of this ! For everything !" He said and pulled him into a tight hug and folded his wings around him. He took his hand in his own and smiled at the tall wizard " come ! Come I want to give you something back !" He said exited and pulled him towards the balcony. Sherlock smiled and held him tightly back, feeling pride that he had made John happy. He followed John to the window with a slightly confused expression "what is it?" He questioned as he n ld John's hand tightly. " I show you my new freedom !" He said and changed into his full dragon form. " hold on tight!" He yelled before he took of. John jumped down the balcony with sherlocks hands around his neck. Before they hit the ground he expanded his huge wings and flapped away. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John tightly as he gripped his middle with his legs " this is amazing!"he yelled as he looked at the ground far below them. John chuckled in a deep rumble and fley over the near forest. " yes ! " he said and went faster and turned around so sherlock was up side down for an short moment before he turned back and fly over an large lake. His wings touched the water and splashed it against sherlock. " it's pure freedom " Sherlock laughed as his hair hung upside down while John flew. He laughed and yelled as he felt the air rushed passed him and the water splashed his legs and side "this is amazing. No wonder you crave this"he smiled brightly and he loosened his grip and sat up and looked around as he watched John's wings move strongly. John chuckled and flew over to a large mountain. He slowed down as he felt sherlock sitting straight on his back with out his hands around his neck. " it's the best thing in the world " he said and used strong winds to get higher and higher with out moving his wings. Sherlock smiled and brightly as they went higher and higher, his ears popped at the altitude change and he grinned. John landed on the mountain infront of a large den and turned around to look down. " it's beautiful isnt it ?" He said happily. Sherlock smiled and sighed happily " it's breath taking" he said and turned to face john and looked at the den "your home?" John nodded. " I grew up here. It's our … it was our family den. Come there are many magical books " John said to change the topic and stood up. The large dragon walked inside and used his breath to lighten up the cristals in the wall which absorbed his red fire and started to glow like lamps. The ground was covered in blankets and pelts. The walls decorated with herbals and dry flowers. " no one can climb up the walls only we can come here. You are the first human in these halls " John said and walked past an century old  
Altar and pulled a huge book out of a large shelf behind it and placed it on the table. It was difficult with his claws but he knew how to handle fragile things.  
" it's our family history. Every dragon stands here and this is our blood line. " he said and showed him his own page. His bonding mark was drawed there in detail and beside it was a large gab. " here will be your name and mark. Even if you don't want to bond with me you will be in it. " John was the last of his kind and wanted to follow his traditions. Sherlock looked around entranced " it's beautiful in here"he said ad he looked at the book and traced John's written mark delicately "where is your family? "He asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him. He looked around "I can draw it now if you would prefer"he said.  
" my family is death … I'm the last one " John said sadly and turned away. " they died while I was fighting for the humans. When I was sold into slavery hunters attacked them and killed them. I lost them… I couldn't protect them " tears filled his eyes. " draw your mark and look at the books. Take what ever you need. " Sherlock hugged John tightly before taking the quill and ink before drawing his mark beside John's, making sure to keep it as detailed and neat as possible. When he finished he signed his full name under it with his signature.  
William Sherlock Scott Holmes. " there. Is there anything else I have to do according to your traditions? " he asked curiously. John looked over his shoulder and shook his head. " you can't do more " normally the mate would draw his dragon form into the book but sherlock wasn't one of his kind. John nudged his shoulder gently as a small thank you. " come take a look at the spell books. I give them to you " he said slowly and looked at a dusty shelve with large books on it. Sherlock nodded and held John's hand tightly as to comfort him as they walked around the dens. " your family must have been brave to have raised someone like you" he commented. John squeezed his hand gently. " I don't know. I don't think I'm brave " he said with a slight blush. " my mother was the kindest dragon I have ever met and my father was strong and a fighter. " Sherlock smiled "you are brave. You are a product of your parents who must've raised you well" he said with a nod and kissed his head softly. He frowned as he touched the walls and felt them almost buzzing. " they raised you well too " he said awkwardly and frowned at he kissed his forehead. " what was that ?…" he asked unsure what the kiss meaned. The walls buzzed even more. Sherlock smiled and turned to the walls "remember how i told you I was a consulting detective? That's more...my freelance hobby. " he said as he walked around the den " I break curses for a living. Tell me everything you remember about what happened"

((alright guys, ive got two options for you lot. i have a Mystrade highschool/omega lock or a teenjohnlock. ill tally up the results and start posting the winning story. both are multie fics. have a wonderfuly day my beauties!)))


	8. Chapter 8

John looked unsure at the detective. " so you solve curses ?" He asked quietly. " I don't know … I left for Afghanistan and … when I came back they were gone. I asked the others and they said there was a fight, they never found the body's. they told me about a purple fire which could melt everything …" Sherlock nodded as he began to pace around "purple. ...James" he grumbled " in this story was there an impossibly large black Dragon with green eyes and a tail like chared steel? " " they said something about a black shadow … who is James ?" John asked fearfull and walked close behind sherlock. " did he kill my parents ?" Sherlock growled " no. They wouldn't be dead. He was testing something. Something he swore he wouldn't ever attempt again " he growled and paced more. John reached out and held his hand tightly in his own. " what has he down to my parents !" John growled. Sherlock sighed "he's put them in a loop. It's the easiest way to study something. "He said. John looked at him. " so … they are alive ? Trapped in the same time window " he said shocked. " can you break the spell ? " Exactly. The problem is...is a very difficult curse to break if you're not the one who cast it"he said "it's why the walls buz" he said. " we could search him and force him to break the spell " John said quickly and touched the walls. " what happens when I destroy the walls. They form the megic spell into a cage. I could try to break trough it " John said and stroked over the rough stone. "It's hard. If its done wrong they could be forced into a voide or. ..never exist."he said as he looked at the walls" I'll need to consult Mycroft. "He said. " what if you don't break the spell but change it ?… I saw it before. I could go into the time loop while you get them out. " John said. He wanted nothing more then know his family was save. He didnt trust mycroft enough to ask him for help. "Then you could be trapped permanently. It's not my spell so you could get torn apart" he said " we need to ask. This is more Mycroft's expertise. "  
" it wouldn't be the first time that I give my freedom up. " he said simply. " but you know this dragon. Why can't we do something against him ?" He asked like a stubborn child. "He's a cruel man. We used to work together. ..closely. .. but he took a curse too far a killed and entire town" he said. " you slept with him ? John Asked shocked and changed to fly back to mycroft. Sherlock grumbled "it was a fling" he sighed and got back on John " trust me. It was very temporary. We had completely skewed views. It would never have worked well" he said and held onto John tightly. John didnt care how long his relation ship was fact was that he had one with a cruel monster who hurts his family. " I'll kill him for hurting my family. " John expanded his wings and flew home. "Good. So long as I get to help" he growled as he kept close to John but couldn't held but feel the rush of flying. John growled angrily and hissed. " why did he do that ? there are plent enought ways to study dragons with out harm then " "Like I said. He's cruel" he said as they got back. He brought the books too his room ro be studied later. Before going to find Mycroft. John landed on the balcony and let Sherlock carry the books. he could already feel a light string in his wing from the flaying.

Greg walked around with champ, chuckling as he slid on the ice in the halls.  
Greg grinned and coppied, racing champ in a sliding competition.  
Mycroft heard him laugh and grew even more hurt. He though they laughed at him. Greg laughed and slid into the door. He grinned "victory! "He cheered as champ chased him, his small paws not having much traction as he chased after Greg. Mycroft opened the door and glaced at Greg. He had no words for such a childish behaviour. Greg heard the door open and slipped, falling on his arse and groaning. Champ yipped before growling at Mycroft and attempting to chase him, only managing a foot of hardly moving before he got tierd and layed down.  
Mycroft kneeled down and picked the tired pup up. " you should bring him into your room. I builded a nest for him. He could catch a cold " he said and stroked him even when he squirmed and tried to bite. Greg nodded and let Mycroft carry champ to his shared room "wow..."he said ane looked around. He gave a smile as he saw John's papers and sat down on his bed. " I told you Greg you will have everything you could ever need. It isn't a cage. You can go wherever you want you just have to tell me so that the bond won't hurt us. You can rise champ while enjoying a proper home. " he said and placed the pup on soft pelts and pulled a blue blanket over him. " sleep tight little fighter " he whispered softly. Greg nodded " ...thank you":he said as he looked around and pet the now sleeping champ who licked Mycroft gently. " no problem … just don't hate me for who I am " mycroft said quietly. Greg looked at Mycroft carefully as he sat against the headboard. He puffed out a plumb of smoke before holding his wing out " sit" Mycroft frowned and waved the smoke away and moved shyly over to him and sat on the bed. Greg curled his wimg around Mycroft "you don't want me to hate who you are. Then tell me about yourself" he said. Mycroft enjoyed his warm wing around his shoulder " there isn't much to tell … I'm cursed with ice magic and I'm a wizard who tries to handle the British government and a very stubborn brother. When I was little I tried every spell to find my mate and during my adolescence I gave up. Because there wasnt a match for me " he said and touched his wing gently. Greg nodded " cursed with ice magic? Don't you guys just ...learn what kind of magic you use? "He asked and held Mycroft's marked hand with his own. " I can only controll this element" he said bitterly and stoked with his thumb over Gregs lines. "Can't you learn other ones?" He aske as he watched Mycroft carefully trace the mark. " yeah … Sherlock can controll the other elements while I'm stuck to the ice. that's why they call me ice man. " he said and looked at their hands. "Maybe. ..Maybe I could help you learn a new one?"he said and looked at Mycroft carefully. " would you do that for me ?… that would be very kind " he said with a hopefull smile.  
John walked with Sherlock to Greg's room and opened the door without knocking. As the door opened Mycroft pulled his hand back. Greg pulled his wing back quickly and pulled them to his back when john and Sherlock came in. Greg nodded to mystify " you tried teaching me to swim. Maybe I can help you learn a new element" he said quietly. " later … sherlock what do you want?" Mycroft said disapointed that sherlock had to show up and ruin the moment. "James is back" he said simply "he put John's family in a loop. Actually, I believe he put the entire tip of the mountain in a loop. I have reason to believe he is trying to resurrect project maleficent" he said. "James is back" he said simply "he put John's family in a loop. Actually, I believe he put the entire tip of the mountain in a loop."  
mycrofts was snapped up at the name " you know how hard it is to break a loop " he said firmly. he couldn't let #Sherlock meet James. his brother wouldn't last trough an other drug escapade. " the easiest thing would be to find him and force him. Or we make a blood spell. "  
John knew it was one of the most dangerous things to do with his blood. Sherlock grumbled "I can't just hunt him down. You know what he's like when he feels cornered. He'll destroy the entire town. Hell, he'll burn the country" he said. " besides. If he had gotten the project going then we'll be dead the second we get close" " but … my parents are suffering and trapped. " John said close to tears. " he wants to study us right ?… what would happen if sherlock sold me to him ? He could let them go !" Mycroft frowned at his suggestion and knew sherlock would never agree. "Im not selling you. It's just dangerous"he said and glared at John for even suggesting it. "I'll speak with James "he decided. " no sherlock. You know what kind of influence he has on you !" Mycroft said quickly. It was strange to see his little brother caring so much about an dragon. Yes of corse he was his soul mate but sherlock never believed in such things.  
" sherlock please … " John said despredly and held his head low as he glaced at him. Sherlock sighed " I'll go speak with him. John stay here. " he said and lightly kissed his head. He turned to Mycroft 'keep him here. I don't known what he'll do' he mouthed to Mycroft quickly "I need to go pack up." John blushed brightly and nodded. " I'll help you "mycroft nodded slowly. When sherlock was gone. " wait !" John jelled after him and followed him out.  
Mycroft smiled and looked over to Greg. " I have never seen him lik that. I think a love bug bit him " he said smirking.  
John reached out for his hand and forced him to stay. " let me help you pack your stuff " he said bagging. Sherlock nodded " thank you for helping "he smiled and let John help pack things into a bag. Greg smiled and nodded. "It seems like it."

John placed sherlocks books carefully into the bag. When he was done he leaned shy,y over and placed his hand on his neck. " be carefull " he whispered before their lips touched in a shy kiss and John blushed. Sherlock smiled into the shy kiss and put his arms around John's shoulders loosely " I will. Promise" he said. " that's good … uhm " he said and leaned back. He picked his bag up and stood awkwardly up. Sherlock nodded and took the bag from him " see you soon " he said before walking out.

"Who is James? " Greg asked as they stood alone in the room.  
" sherlocks first lover. He pushed him into a cocaine addiction. James is cruel and extremely … let's say he loves experiments even more then sherlock and he risks lives to get his results. " Greg nodded " he wouldn't. ..push him to anything now right..I mean Sherlock has a mate now"he said. " I don't know " Mycroft said slowly. " I don't think a mate would hold James back " he said worried about his little brother. Greg nodded "but he won't. ..sleep with him would he? I don't think John would handle that well" " I don't know. " mycroft said and bit his lip as John came back.  
John watched him leave. When he couldn't see him in the dark forest joh. Closed the door and walked back into the room. Greg smiled as John came k " how are you feeling? "He asked as he looked to him. " worried … what will happen … sherlock could stay with him and go back I to his old relationship " John whispered. Greg sighed "wanna come sit?" He asked and pat the bed John nodded and sat beside champ on the bed and stroked his head.  
" I hope he comes back soon." Greg nodded and put a wing around him "I'm sure he'll be okay"he said. John nodded and leaned against him. Greg smiled but inside he felt restless, he hoped the younger Holmes would be okay. For John's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock stood outside the moriarty mannor and went in carefully"James?. " James walked down and opened the door "hello Sherl. Haven't seen you in a long while" he grinned and pulled him in close. James smirked as he held sherlock close " what brings you here love " he purred and pinched his ass.  
Sherlock grumbled "I need you to stop the loop on the mountain" he said. " hmm let me think about it …no. " he said smirking and kissed his collar. " why should I have my experiment up ? Why do you even care ?" He asked curiously. "Because it's interfering. You swore you wouldn't proceed with the project"he said as he pushed James's shoulder to push him away.  
James grabbed sherlock and pulled him close with a violent tug. " I said many things … oh sherlock please enlighten me. What did I promise ?" He said in a sweet voice. "that you wouldn't try and resurrect that beast" he growled and pushed against James chest "let me go James."  
James growled and used a spell to tie sherlock up against the wall. " I do what I want and whenever I want !" He yelled. " so what's so special on them huh ? I burned whole villages down and you didnt care ? Why do you care now?" "I found my mate. You have trapped his family" he said, locking eyes with James " release them" he demanded.  
James started to laugh " a dragon ?" He said chucking. " that's amazing ! The univers must love me !" He said and danced with excitement. " I prayed for this ! And it came true. The dark lord must love me. " he said and turned back to sherlock. " I'll find your dragon bitch and then. Oh you will love that part. I / will / skin his mark of his arm and applayed it on mine. " he said with a bright smirk. " I will have you sherly … forever !"  
"You're completely mad!" He yelled "do not hurt him. ...I'll stay. By choice. Isn't that better than keeping me hostage? "He said hoping to bargain.  
" but I love it when you struggle " he said and stepped closer to nip on his ear. " it would be a wonderful experiment. And maybe … I'll let his family go. When he survives the operation of corse " his hand traveled over sherlocks body. Sherlock bit his lip, even affer all these years James still knew how to get him hot and bothered at the most inappropriate of times, danm he wanted to that prices head into a wall...or sharp object. "James. Let his family go and leave him alone. " Sherlock grunted slightly as he lifted himself and wrapped his legs around James waist. " you don't need the mark" he said in a husky voice and bit his lip. " I want the mark. I want you Sherlock " he whispered and lifted him up. " I'll let his family go when you bond with me " he whispered and pulled him down for a hungry kiss to dominate his lover. " you are mine " he growled and carried him over to the couch. "Don't take his mark. It would kill him" he said, borderline begging. "I may not be mated to you but that doesn't mean I can't choose how I feel. If you hurt John, I will never forgive you let alone ever think of loving you again" he growled out as he looked up at James seriously. " but the mark will drive you to him. I can't share you sherlock " he said and sucked a bright hickey into his collarbone. " oh what happened to my strong sherly. The one who never cared about others " he said and rubbed his erection against his. " we will get mine in return … it won't kill him. He just won't have a mate. He can have his family and I can have you." " just because you hold his mark won't mean ill be drawn to you. "He growled lowly before his breath hitched at being rubbed. " just leave him alone. I'll. ..I'll stay here" he said "please...don't hurt him." " then I have to draw him away from you " he purred with a smirk and stadeled his hips and riped his shirt apart. " I have been so aching for you " he whispered against his chest and nipped and bir into his white skin. " best stuff … only for you " he said and suddendly pulled a syringe out of the end table and held it in his hand. Sherlock was fine to let James have his way in return for John's safety but when he saw the needle he panicked "no. I'm clean. Don't " he said and sat up quickly, quickly being reminded how horrible and borderline cruel the withdrawal was from last time. " you will enjoy it " he said and gripped him tightly. " come on sherlock don't be an coward " he said and the needle pended over to his arm. Sherlock pulled his arm back " no. It was utter hell to try and kick my addiction. I'm not going back' he said and pushed James off as he stood up. James grew angry and jumped to his feet and used the spell to hold sherlock in place and pushed the needle carelessly into his neck. " heheh do you think your dragon slut wants an addict ? I don't think so but I want you high and totally helpless. You /will/ be mine !" He said laughing. Sherlock grew weak quickly, his body not being used to the drugs any more. He would've fallen on the floor had it not been for James's spell. "James. ...no. .." he said as he felt his mind numb and his inhibitions fall. James smiled and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. " don't worry love. " he purred and placed him onto the couch. He stoked his cheek while he undressed him. " I'll be gentle my love. No one will have you beside me " he said and sucked a bright mark on his neck. Sherlock felt slowly unconscious and James smirked. Of corse he would take him even if he was asleep, the sight was enough to leave him wanting the pale flesh of his past lover. Sherlock layed slumped over on the couch until morning. His back sore and cramped as he struggled to sit up, head throbbing and numb from the drugs as he looked around slowly. He clutched his stomach as he lent over the couch and vomited,the acidic liquid scorching his throat. James walked star naked out of the bathroom. " morning love " he said humming. " you did very well last night " he said with a bright smirk and walked over to him and kissed his forehead. " my old sherly is finally home "  
Sherlock glared as he got up and stumbled to the loo to wash out his mouth. When James turned his back Sherlock quickly enchanted the mirror so Mycroft would be able to see through the mirror in his office. He rinsed his mouth out as he shuffled around, charming every mirror or reflective surface he could before James would notice. He layed on the floor as he moaned and curled up, his head pounding from the drugs and the slow on come of withdrawal.

John paced trough the room and ruffled his hair. " where is he ? He promised me to come home soon" Greg Wrapped his wing around John and put hand on his shoulder "I'm sure he's fine"he said. Mycroft watched his brother shocked. Of corse something like this had to happen. He couldn't send his brother a massage with out risking His life.  
John looked worried at Greg. " he isn't … I can feel it " he whispered and stood up and walked into mycrofts office. He saw sherlock laying on the ground " what happened !? Why didnt you tell me !" He jelled and changed " where is he ! We have to get him out " mycroft stood slowly up. " you will make everything worse. Sherlock has to leave because not even I am able to enter his house. " Greg followed and frowned at the mirror and held John back from attacking Mycroft "mate maybe you should go calm down."

James smirked down at his captive "oh Sherly, what's wrong. Need another dose?"he purred as he lifted Sherlock up. Sherlock groaned and pushed away "n...no ..." he said and struggled. James frowned and trapped Sherlock in a binding spell "enough" he growled and brought him to his room and tossed Sherlock on the bed and crawled on top of him. He pulled out a needle and pushed it into Sherlock's arm as he sucked down his neck and pushed his shirt away and slowly trailing nipping kisses down his chest.

" we have to get him out !" John jelled despredly. Mycroft was glad that Greg was there and held John in place. " John … you have to understand that if you go there he will kill you and sherlock will be trapped forever. " he said in a firm voice. " but he is killing him ! He shows every sighn of a overdose !" John felt tears filling his eyes as he struggled against Greg. " he is raping him. He raped my mate !" He sobbed and struggled free. " mycroft please ! Stop it !" Greg fanned out his wings to hide the mirror. "John I think you should go. There's nothing we can do" he said and looked sadly at the mirror. "Mate. .. I think you should head out" John growled and stormed out of the room. He ran I to his room and past champ. He unfolded his huge wings and flew away. Maybe he could track sherlock down and free him. But first he flew into his old den and searched for his old dragon armour and pulled the old metall plates over his scales. If he had to fight he wanted to be prepared. He flew around for hours searching for a trace. Greg chased him out before stopping at the window and turning to go back to Mycroft "he got out! He's going after him"he said quickly. " how the hell did he get past the spell !" Mycroft said angrily. He looked at the morrow and saw James with his back towards the mirrow and writes / he is coming / on the cold glass. The writing dissapired with in seconds.  
" Greg you'll satay here " he ordered and left the office.

James layed sweaty and connected still to Sherlock who slept silently beside him. Sherlock saw the writing in his blury eyes before falling unconscious.

"Are you mental? I'm coming too danm it" Greg said and pulled on his jacket, champ who had heard the commotion jumping in his pocket as he always did. Mycroft stopped and grabbed Greg by his hand. " no … i can't … please stay. Greg I can't lose you. " he bagged. "Mycroft I've been fine for thirty years. "He said and grabbed his keys " lets go." " but … you are my soul mate I'm supposed to protect you " he mumbled and sat on his motorbike and held on his hip. Greg smiled "and I'm supposed to protect you too" he smiled and kicked his bike into gear and sped along to the castle. Mycroft smiled and held on him as they drove trough the forest. Greg reached back and put a hamlet on Mycroft as they came to a gorge. He ducked his head low as he jumped it but the mud on the other side swung the back out. He regained and floored it the rest of the way. Mycroft thanked him for the helmet and gave his best to stay on the bike.

John had no idea how he couldn't see the castle right away but as he did he let out a loud growl and went down in a free fall. He had to get sherlock out of there. He landed on a huge balcony and burned the door down. James smirked as john came in and he bound him ti the wall " splendid! You took the work out of finding you. Now I can skin your mark and Sherlock will be mine"he said and held a dagger out. John struggled against the invisible ropes and lashed out with his tail. His claws scratched against the wall as he pushed against them. " is that everything  
You have !?" John snarled as the ropes gave in. The dragon throwed a fire ball in his direction and flexed his wings. James stopped the fire easily" well I don't want you injured. I need to skin your "he smiled brightly as he vanished in smoke and showed beside John. He got on John's back and gripped John's wings forcefully as he spread them wide. John tried to his him with his head but couldn't reach the human. " I'll kill you !" He jelled and growled loudly. The dragon jumped on his back paws and let himself fall on his back where the human was trapped between his wings. The weight of 300 kg fell onto the ground. James yelled out and bit it John's wing as he tore at the flesh there. Of corse he had to bite into his most sensitive spot where his scales nor his amour protected his body. John hissed in pain and pulled away. The dragon rolled away and pulled his bleeding wing tightly against his back. He saw sherlock laying lifeless and pale on the small couch and walked over to him. " sherlock " he said slowly. " you have to wake up " he said and nudged his cheek.

Greg got the bike inside the manor and pulled a sawed off shotgun out of the side of the bike and pointed it at james "get down! Hands behind your head!"he yelled at him.

Sherlock whimpered and moved slightly on the couch as John fussed over him.

Greg was cautious as James glared before using a spell that sent greg hurtling through the air and hit hard against a wall. John wasnt fast enough to catch Greg before he hit the wall beside him, But he could use his long tail and hut him acros the vhest which send James flaying into the nearest wall. Mycroft froze everything around him to hooks him up with his hands cuffed. When he was sure James couldn't move he rushed to Gregs side. " are you okay ?" He asked worried.

John moved to sherlock and licked his face before picking him up and placing him over his back He needed medical held as soon as possible.

James hissed and stuck the binds with every curse he could think of that wouldn't cost him his hands. Greg choked on air as he tried to gain back his breath "c-champ...abrasive manoeuvres" he choked out. Champ who had been by the door yipped, the clear stone on his collar glowed as he grew ten times the size of Greg himself, claws digging into the ground and eyes a bright yellow as Four tails snapped back and forth behind him. The pup let out a snarled roar and clawed James chest before going to Greg and carefully picking him up and putting him on his back, kneeling down so john could get on with Sherlock he grabbed the bike in his maw before going back to the manor and setting them down outside, Greg still coughing up blood. Sherlock lay unconscious on John's back. mycroft froze James into a ice block to keep him alive and trapped before he climbet on champs back. he held Greg gently incase he felt unconsicous. John changed an held sherlok in his arms an whispered claming things to him as mycroft made an escape route through a large wall mirror and managed to get champ to go through it.  
" we have to get them inside " he ordered and carried Sherlock into johns and gregs room. mycroft followed him with Greg in his arms an placed him on his bed.  
" I'm sorry " he whispered and tried a healing spell on Greg. Greg groaned as he felt his ribs snapping back into place again. Sherlock however was somewhere between unconscious and going through withdrawal Greg slowly sat up and lent back on the headboard as he panted. Champ trotted in and curled happily in his nest. mycroft pulled him into a gentle hug. " next time you stay at home " he whispered against his neck. when he let go of him he stroked his cheek. " champ is amazing. like you but I can't risk your or his healt " he said awkwardly. Greg grunted " don't care. You ain't ditchin me"he grumbled as he lent on Mycroft. Mycroft chuckled and kissed his cheek. " that's my soul mate " he said full of pride and held him close. mycroft cnuddled his mate and champ. " you did better " he purred quietly. Greg smiled up at him as champ yipped "you did good to" he smiled and ruffled his small head. Champ looked at Mycroft and growled slightly before walking on his lap and curling up with Greg. Greg smiled at him and gently held his hand. "You did save me"he said. Mycroft blushed and simply held him close. " it was a pleasure to be helpful. " Greg smirked "you're blushing. ...it's cute"he said and put his wing around the ice man...his ice man. Mycroft chuckled and kissed his shoulder. " thanks " he said quietly and snuggled closer. Greg smiled and used his warm body to try and get Mycroft comfortable. Mycroft reached out for his hand and stroked his gently. " you should sleep a bit " Greg shrugged "aight. But you should sleep" he said and lent his head back with his eyes closed. Mycroft smiled and nodded and placed his head onto of Gregs and stroked his hand till he felt asleep.

John wrapped sherlocks shivering body into thick blankets and sat beside him constantly holding his hand. Sherlock gripped John's hand tightly as hr slowly woke. He looked around desperately, needing drugs. John stroked his palm and looked worried at him. " shh… it's allright sherlock you are save. We are home… he won't hurt you " John said in a motherly voice. John looked worried at him. Sherlock groaned " Mycroft. ...whare are they. ..my things" he said, referring to his drugs.  
" no Sherlock … we can't give to you. I'm so sorry but you have to go trough another detox " John said full of guilt. Sherlock groaned "I can't go through that again"he moaned. John crawled on the bed and unfolded his wings to lay them around sherlock. " but you have to. I'm there for you sherlock " he said softly and stroked trough his hair. Sherlock grumbled and stood up before going to his room, knowing he still had some left. John quickly followed him. " sherlock ! Don't. " he yelled and grabbed him by his arm. " please sherlock don't. It will make everything worse !" Sherlock pulled his arm back "what would you know? Hmm? What would you know about how danm horible withdrawal is?!" He yelled. " I was a doctor okay !? I know how horrible it is. " he said firmly. " but if you take more your body will get used to it and the detox will be even longer. Please stop sherlock " he said bagging. Sherlock growled "I already know how bad it is. "He said. " I know " John said softly. " come … I'll help you " he said quietly. He didnt like sherlocks addict side. It scared the former slave. Sherlock grumbled and began to scratch his arms " how about you go back to your room and pretend like this never happened yeah?" John shook his head. " I'll help you … just lay in your bed Sherlock " he said firmly and held the door of his room open. Sherlock flopped on his bed, deciding to wait till John was asleep so he could shoot up later.

John sat down beside him and touched his mark. " you will sleep trough your withdrawl " he said and closed his eyes forcing his energy into his energy into him. Sherlock groaned as he was knocked out and lay exaughsted on the bed as John forced him to sleep. John whimpered in pain and lay down beside him as he felt the effects on his own body. he knew it would take days till the worst was over. but he stood trough the pain and let Sherlock sleep while he lay awake. Sherlock felt disgustingly helpless as he was forced to lay unconscious.  
Instinctively he tried to hide himself by covering himself in fire and sparks of lightning. John lay in a corner as Sherlock used his magic. the dragon covered himself with his wings and tried not to whimper. Sherlocks mark glowed blue in distress, continually replaying what James did and how he had restrained him like john was doing. He whimpered and whined as he tried to fight John's energy. as sherlocks mark glowed continually after the third day he broke their connection.  
he shivered the bite on his wing was infected and swollen but John couldn't move. he was complitely exhausted and moaning in delirium.  
Sherlock woke quickly and looked around petrified "you. ..you charmed me" he said in an accusing tone. He went over and, begrudgingly, healed John's wing. As revenge he also charmed John so he couldn't get within ten feet of him. Sherlock limped away and down to a secluded area in the cellar where he lit the entire room ablaze. John whimpered as Sherlock healed him. " I'm sorry " he sobbed. Sherlock could heal his wounds but not the memorie of the pain which was burned into his brain.  
he tried to follow but as he came closer he was smashed I to the nearest wall. " Sherlock !" he yelled after him. Sherlock ignored John and stayed hidden "just. ... just go away...leave me alone" he whimpered.  
John cried. the bond started to hurt him as Sherlock pushed him away. " don't … p-please " John whimpered and his claws diged into the ground. Sherlock whimpered as he felt the burn. " no! You're just as bad as James" he hiccuped and hid in his flames.  
John whimpered sadly. " I'm … not like him. … I helped you " he whispered and pulled himself up. " I'm not like him " John mumbled weakly. "You trapped me. You left me immobile after what he did..." he shook his head. "I didn't want help. I don't need to be babied. And you...you forced it"  
" I suffered trough the worst part of your detox for you ! I tryed to make it easy for you bacause … just forget it !" John snarled and leaned against the wall. "I didn't want you to!" He yelled "I didn't want you to do that...I thought you would respect my choice" " you would have cheated on me as soon as I was out of the room. !" he yelled back. " maybe. Maybe not but you assumed it and completely disregarded my choices " John collapsed on the ground as his mark glowed in a white light slowly fading away. Fire burned over his skin and made him cry out in pain. " I'm sorry !" He yelled as he squirmed on the floor. A good bond was based on trust and emotions. Right now John was ripped in half. He cared for his mate and wanted to help him but sherlock saw it as a kind of disrespect.  
" m-master please " the dragon sobbed quietly. He wanted to make the punishment stop but had no idea how. The mark became only a pale line under his bandages. Sherlock took off the charm as he stayed curled up in the corner as his mark and arm burned horribly. He grit his teeth and sobbed as the white hot heat scorched his entire being " hurts"he cried out. " I'll be good " John whispered and crawled in his dragon form into the room and cruled around Sherlock. " I'll be good. … I'll listen … never disobey … I'm a good pet … will see master " he slured and licked his mark till sherlocks pain was gone. Sherlock lay defensive and curled up, blaming James for his inability to trust even his soul mate with out thinking he had an ulterior motive  
John tried to groom his skin with his raw tongue. " my master … my mate. would never hurt the ones we like. never hurt always protect, keep save and sound " he hummed and placed his wing around him. " John likes Sherlock … tried to make him better " John said like a small banking baby. he sounded like a completely broken and trained dragon with out a personality.  
Sherlock shuffled away as John brushed his hair, his curls hiding the twisted points of horn from the last maleficent project. " don't do that. You sound like an idiot"he mumbled. John didn't dare to ask why Sherlock had hornes.  
the dragon frowned " he will punsish me if I don't " John whispered. " he always knows ..." John flinched but stayed by Sherlock. " master … no " he started to bagg. his eyes went wide before he went still unable to move as James used his power over him. John stood in a large room infront of James who was holding bonds and whips. since he bit him he had some sort of power over John and he used it to form him. to destroy his mind till only a shell was left he could use to manipulate Sherlock. Sherlock noticed the sudden disappearance of his mate and sat up. He looked around, moriarty must've taken him. He walked over to a wall mirror ànd charmed it so moriarty could see him "James. Return him immediately"he growled as he glared at him. John whimpered and was already chained to the wall. James smiled as he saw the enchanted mirror. " hmm no " he said in a mocking voice. " my magic is already in his body due to the bite. he is mine now " he said smirking. " he tried to make the withdrawl for you easy and took your pain. he don't even notice how I changed his mind and then his behaviour. I trained your little pet right infront of your eyes " he smirked and clicked his tongue "winder what else i can do love?" He smirked.


End file.
